


Let's Break "Normal"

by tmisos



Series: originals [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmisos/pseuds/tmisos
Summary: Weird little thing I did about Gender Roles/what's "normal" in society (and how much I hate them) *TW for extremely brief mentions of rape. Take care of yourselves, loves.





	

When I was two,  
I would run around naked in the back yard.  
It was acceptable.  
Gender Roles?

When I was five,  
It no longer became acceptable.  
Pants must be on at all times.  
Shirt never comes off.  
"You can't show people that."  
Show people what? Me?  
I didn't understand.  
I was only five.  
I didn't even have boobs.  
What are boobs? I didn't even know.  
I was just a child,  
already being forced into a world I didn't get.  
Gender Roles. 

When I was eight,  
"Close your legs!"  
"That's not very lady-like!"  
Lady-like? Why do I have to be like a lady?  
This is much more comfortable.  
So why do I constantly have to have my knees touching?  
Gender Roles.

When I was ten,  
My parents started to let me do my own thing.  
I only wore t-shirts and jeans as an outer layer,  
but a bra is required.  
"People can't see your boobs."  
A part of me? A natural part of me?  
That I'm supposed to keep hidden from the world, apparently.  
"Why?"  
"Because it's the rules."  
Rules. What rules? Who wrote those rules?  
Because they seem pretty ridiculous to me.  
Society wrote those rules.  
Those rules are called Gender Roles.

When I was twelve,  
I was told about "the birds and the bees."  
I got to middle school and learned things.  
Like how to get a boys attention.  
Why would I want a boys attention?  
I'd much rather be friends with that boy, whoever he was.  
Girls started wearing make-up and dressing more provocatively  
just to get some boys attention.  
Those girls were my friends,  
my peers,  
pretty much any girl you saw in the hallway.  
They were all told,  
"This was how to get a boys attention."  
For some reason, I didn't agree with it.  
But these girls had been told that so many times,  
that this was the strategy,  
the way into a boys heart.  
But was it?  
Would it be you he loved,  
or your looks?  
What put this idea in their head?  
Maybe their parents stated it once,  
but who enforced it?  
Gender Roles.

When I was fourteen,  
I entered High School.  
It smelled of drama and B.O.  
More make-up was applied,  
and for boys who made rape jokes about their girlfriend.  
Telling his boys how he "banged her so hard, he's surpised she can walk."  
One look at the girls in the room, you know they're uncomfortable.  
But they put it aside because this is the boy they love,  
the boy they want to be the girlfriend of.  
This is why they wake up at 4AM every morning,  
to shower,  
blow-dry their hair,  
pick out their outfit,  
their accessories,  
do their makeup.  
All to get to school at 7:10 to see a boy  
that might never even notice them  
for the person they are.

I was always told,  
I was a "different" kid.  
What does that mean?  
That could mean an abundance of things.  
Was I weird? Was I talented?  
"No, you're just 'special.'"  
I was okay with that for a while,  
but deep down,  
I knew what it mean't.  
It mean't I wasn't like all the others.  
It mean't I was not "normal."  
What is normal, anyway?  
A word like normal should not exist.  
It makes people feel like the oucasts,  
isolated,  
alone.  
When really,  
these are the kids unconciously breaking societies mold  
of who women and men can and can't be.

So to all the kids,  
the kids who are called  
-different  
-special  
-unique  
-unusual  
-odd  
-strange  
-"one of a kind"  
-one that "beats to their own drum"

Keep being you.  
Because you being you,  
is what will break the stereotypes and labels we've all been forced under.  
Those categories that we've been put in.  
It will break the idea that you can only get a boy with looks.  
That men can't cry.  
That women can't fight.  
That men can't like pink and women can't like sports.  
Boys CAN play with dolls, and girls CAN play with trucks.  
Girls can be on the football team, boys can take dance.  
Boys can wear makeup, Girls can wear a jersey every day of the week if she damn well pleases.

So keep being you.  
Because you being you,  
will break Gender Roles.  
You will tear apart the idea that the only genders are "boy" and "girl."  
Destroy the concept of "gay, straight, and bisexual are the only sexualities."  
Tear apart those unwritten rules,  
and burn them in a fire,  
surrounded by glitter and face paint and those tickets to a game,  
tutu's and make-up kits and toy trucks,  
super heroes and princesses and everyone's dream,  
to one day be accepted for who they are.  
Kill cisnormativity.  
Annihilate heteronormativity.  
Destroy "normal" and welcome "me."


End file.
